Wireline and wireless communication technologies have seen dramatic improvements over the past few years. Service providers now offer users a wide array of services, higher usage limits, and attractive subscription plans. Wireless dongles and embedded wireless modem cards allow users to use tablet computers, netbooks and laptops to access wireless Internet protocol (IP) and data services through wireless networks. Internet-enabled smart phones, tablets, televisions, and gaming consoles have become essential personal accessories, connecting users to friends, work, leisure activities and entertainment. Users now have more choices and expect to have access to content, data and communications at any time, in any place. As more users utilize these services, telecommunications networks must expand to meet the increase in user demand, support the array of new services and provide fast, reliable communications.
Many telecommunications networks, such as the 3GPP defined Evolved Packet Core (EPC) network, may include more than one network component that is capable of generating charging information. Therefore, there may be situations where multiple components generate charging information that is subsequently reported to one or more charging systems (e.g., online charging system, offline charging system, etc.). These components may also be capable of providing enforcement functionality.
However, the presence of multiple combined charging and enforcement components within a single telecommunications network may lead to a number of charging problems. For example, if one component charges for data that a downstream component subsequently blocks, then the user will be charged for data that he/she did not receive. In another example, if both components are charging for data, then they may double charge the user. This may be particularly problematic in the case of a traffic detection function (TDF) and a policy and charging enforcement function (PCEF), as the TDF operates at the application level (communication architecture layer 7), while a PCEF operates at the IP level (communication architecture layer 4). It may not always be possible to translate layer 7 rules to layer 4 rules or vice-versa.
Therefore, it may be necessary to co-ordinate charging information obtained from multiple enforcement points.